The Emmerdale Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to The Emmerdale Wiki The Emmerdale Wiki aims to be the definitive online encyclopedia of all things Emmerdale, from the original afternoon drama created in 1972, to the modern soap opera of today. Currently, this wiki has a stub article for every single episode of ''Emmerdale broadcast to the end of 2011 - from episode one until episode 6122 - all but two of which were added in chronological order, which will make using the wiki's search facilities, including "WhatLinksHere" much easier. For now, links to all episodes can be found via Category:Episodes This is a wiki which means anyone can edit, so why not contribute something to help improve the site?! '''New to wikis? Check out the !' Did you know? *The first 84 episodes of Emmerdale Farm are available to buy in three volumes, released by Network DVD and available from all good e-tailers. Please buy them to support the chance of future releases! *Bill Lyons has penned more episodes of Emmerdale than any other writer. He passed Kevin Laffan's total (around 270 episodes) in 2008. *The most prolific director of Emmerdale is Alan Wareing, who passed Oliver Horsburgh's total (around 240 episodes) in June 2011. Emmerdale News June 26th: Live episode director announced It was announced yesterday that award winning director Tony Prescott will direct Emmerdale''s live episode in October, having already directed both live episodes of ''Coronation Street. Stuart Blackburn, producer, said: The entire live episode is going to be shot on-location at the Emmerdale village set in the Yorkshire Dales. We are aware we may be presented with one or two challenges and couldn't think of a better director to tackle them. We are delighted Tony has agreed to be part of Emmerdale's 40th celebrations." Prescott, who had already expressed an interest in directing a live Emmerdale episode over a year ago, said: "It's a great honour to be asked to direct Emmerdale's 40th anniversary episode. It is highly ambitious and will mirror the great aspirations that have made the drama so successful. This will be a celebration of all the superb art and craft that exist here in Yorkshire". June 21st: Stuart Blackburn interview Producer Stuart Blackburn has given an extensive interview to website Digitalspy. Read what he had to say about the forthcoming 40th anniversary and much more here (Contains spoilers) May 1st: Emmerdale to go live!! As part of the celebrations to mark Emmerdale''s 40th birthday, a live episode will be broadcast in October. Find out more about the birthday plans on this official news page '(Contains spoilers)' '''29th April: Awards success' Last night the British Soap Awards were held, and Emmerdale came away with three awards! The ceremony will be broadcast on ITV1 on Wednesday 2 May from 8pm. To find out who won what, visit: www.itv.com/emmerdale/news/soap-award-winner-2012 26th April: Marathon Men On Sunday 22nd April this years London Marathon was held, and as usual Emmerdale stars ran for charity - with one even achieving a Guinness World Record! To find out more, including links to sponsor pages, visit http://www.itv.com/emmerdale/news/marathon-men 5th April: British Soap Awards Shortlists revealed Voting has re-opened for the viewer-voted categories at this years ceremony, with Matthew Wolfenden up for Sexiest Male and Danny Miller up for Best Actor. The shortlists for the panel-voted categories have also been revealed, with Emmerdale included in 8 of the 9 categories - including Jeff Hordley for Best Dramatic Performance and Eden Taylor-Draper for Young Performance. To cast your vote, including for Best Soap, visit www.britishsoapawards.tv Voting closes on 27th April. This Morning interviews Danny Miller (Aaron Livesy) today appeared on This Morning, while Series Producer Stuart Blackburn appeared on the show yesterday. Stuart's interview can be viewed on [http://www.itv.com/thismorning/showbiz/soap-execs-emmerdales-stuart-blackburn This Morning''s website] (contains spoilers). '''26th March: Trophy success!' Congratulations to Matthew Wolfenden who yesterday won the 7th series of Dancing on Ice with almost 75% of the final vote! Also, Emmerdale won the 'Best Mystery' award at the "All About Soap" Awards. The new issue of the magazine will feature interviews with all of this years winners. 28th February: British Soap Award nominations open The voting for this years viewer-voted categories opened yesterday. This years Emerdale nominees include Natalie J Robb - up for sexiest female and best actress; Danny Miller - for sexiest male and best actor; and Jeff Hordley, who is in all three categories including best villain. To see the full list of nominees and cast your vote, visit http://www.britishsoapawards.tv/home. First round voting closes on April 2nd at 3pm. Also in the news: It was announced on Thursday that from March 12th Emmerdale will be sponsored by bet365bingo. The new deal lasts two years, bringing to an end the current sponsorship deal with Tombola, which has been running since November 2009. More info on digitalspy. 13th February: James Thonton interview James Thornton has given an interview to Digitalspy about John Barton's upcoming storyline. You can read it here. Contains spoilers. 9th February: Emmerdale to become interactive ITV today announced plans to become the first truly mulitplatform mass-audience drama. Working in partnership with content design and creation agency Somethin' Else, it will mean viewers will get the opportunity to view characters' mobile phone footage and read their private messages, thereby giving greater insight into what the characters feel about each other. It is planned that all major storylines will have off-air developments. More details are to be announced in the future. ITV article digitalspy article 23rd January: Charlie Hardwick Interview Val Pollard actress Charlie Hardwick has given an interview to Digitalspy talking about her current storylines, working on Emmerdale, and about her forthcoming theatre role. You can read the interview here. 19th January: Jenny Tomasin has died The actress best known to Emmerdale viewers as Noreen Bell has died at the age of 75. She'd had an earlier role in 1980 and 1981 as Naomi Tolly, but is most famous for appearing in Upstairs Downstairs as kitchen maid Ruby Finch from 1972 to 1975. 10th January: Your dog can appear on Emmerdale! ' In association with ITV's ''This Morning, viewers are being given the opportunity to have their dog appear in an episode. Entries for "A Dog for the Dales" must be in by midday on the 18th of January. More details at www.itv.com/thismorning/dog-for-the-dales '''2nd January: NTA shortlist announced Emmerdale is up for three awards at the 2012 National Television Awards, including Best Serial Drama, Serial Drama Performance, and the Newcomer Award for Chelsea Halfpenny. Voting is open until midday on Wednesday 25th January. The awards will be shown live from 7:30pm the same day. To cast your vote, visit: http://www.nationaltvawards.com'' '' 31st December: Most seen charcters of 2011 For the second year running Chas was the most seen character, with the Sharma brothers some way behind. 1 Chas - 217 2 Jai - 193 3= Nikhil - 186 To avoid spoilers for international readers the list continues on a seperate page. Further statistics from 2008 - 2010 can be found here, and also in the news archive. For older news stories, see the News archive Category:Browse